Travel All The Way
by Zaji Hana
Summary: Cinta tak bisa direncanakan, kapan dan dimana dia akan tiba. Dan di kota kecil ini Cinta datang diantara keduanya -Riren- (Warning!LatarIndonesia)


_Travel_

_All_

_The Way_

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, pasca kematian sang Ibu, Eren yang berusia 9 tahun sering kali ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah oleh sang ayah yang seorang dokter. Ayahnya merupakan dokter yang cukup terkenal. Tak jarang dia pergi lintas benua ke berbagai negara. Karena merupakan anggota aktivis sosial yang sangat aktif saat itu.

Eren biasa tinggal dirumah bila ayahnya pergi. Mungkin beberapa kali mengajak Armin dan Mikasa bahkan Jean untuk menginap dirumahnya ketika sedang sendiri. Tapi kegiatan menginap itu hanya dilakukan jika hari libur. Kalau hari tidak libur, putra Jaeger itu hanya menggulung diri di dalam selimut rapat-rapat sejak senja hingga fajar. Bersama dengan rumah besar berperabotan banyak yang bayangannya hitam besar di kala malam. Eren memang sudah terlalu besar untuk kembali mempercayai monster yang muncul dari tempat gelap, tapi berpura-pura beranipun tak akan bisa dilakukannya.

Grisha merasa iba bila meninggalkan Eren sendiri terlalu sering, tapi dia pun tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja dari kegiatannya yang berlalu lalang melintasi berbagai negara itu. maka, suatu hari dia berkata pada Eren untuk mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali Eren ikut pergi mengikuti kemana sang ayah bekerja. Untuk sekolah Grisha memutuskan untuk mengajarinya sendiri selama pendidikan dasar. Home schooling memang sepertinya cukup pas untuk Eren saat ini. Dia juga tak begitu ketinggalan dalam pelajarannya. Grisha pun setidaknya punya waktu untuk itu.

Suatu malam dia membaca jurnalnya. Melihat kemana lagi tempatnya pergi selanjutya membawa Eren. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal menetap di satu tempat. Satu pilihan untuknya dan Eren untuk menetap hingga saat ini.

* * *

Travel All the Way

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Cinta tak bisa direncanakan, kapan dan dimana dia akan tiba.

Dan di kota kecil ini

Cinta datang diantara keduanya

Warning : Yaoi, Riren, latar tempat Indonesia, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), AU

Rate : T

* * *

Sepasang turis itu keluar dari bandara. Terik cahaya matahari langsung terasa mematik membakar lapisan demi lapisan kulit mereka yang terekspos di luar kaos dengan leher V berlengan pendek. Kacamata gelap penghalang silau cahaya matahari bertengger menambah ketampanan masing-masing makhluk adam yang berdiri mencari taksi. Jika dilihat sekilas terlihat dua orang warga negara asing itu adalah turis backpacker yang dipandang 'turis tak berduit' dibanding dengan turis-turis asing yang berpakaian bagus dan datang dengan koper. Tapi siapa bilang Levi Ackerman dan Farlan Church tidak berduit, cih, mau ditampar pakai dollar yang menggunung sampai tidak muat didalam gudang penyimpanan di bank sana atau mau ditampar pakai kertas saham yang kalau dilihat bisa berbusa jika tidak kuat iman?!

"Shit Farlan! Sudah kubilang untuk reservasi penginapan sebelum kita kesini. Pakai otakmu! Apa otakmu sudah berkarat di dalam Hah! Aku akan memesan hotel ketimbang tidur di penginapan abal-abal berkedok plus-plus seperti yang kau pesan saat di Macau." Diambilnya ponsel yang disimpan di saku celana cargo selututnya.

Farlan membelalakkan mata dan mengambil ponsel mahal itu dengan sekali sabetan, "Shut Levi, percayalah padaku. Tidak ada plus-plus kali ini. Backpacer tidak butuh hotel mahal. Nah, sekarang kau pilih mau tinggal di hotel dikawasan turis atau mau tinggal homestay sekalian?"

"Tutup mulutmu, kalau kau menipuku, Isabel hanya akan menunggu kepulanganmu yang tinggal nama," desis Levi tak senang, "Aku pilih hotel."

Farlan menyunggingkan senyum, terkikik sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, berarti kita akan ke–," dilihatnya buku saku yang berisi tentang tempat-tempat yang sudah disurveinya dari internet," –kawasan Prawirotaman!"

Levi mendengus, masa bodohlah dengan nama tempatnya, Levi bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengulanginya. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengucap nama kota ini tanpa membaca, Yoka? Yogu? Yoya? Ah ada tulisan yang bisa membantu, Yogyakarta. Ah ya, lidahnya masih kaku.

Levi dan Farlan memang sering sekali berpergian, beberapa kali bersama dengan Isabel, Erwin, bahkan Hanji. Diwaktu yang lalu mereka mengunjungi Myanmar, sebelumnya lagi Thailand, dan entah ada angin apa Farlan ingin pergi ke negara yang bernama Indonesia.

Saat berada di atas pesawat Levi tidak akan ragu untuk mengatakan tidak buruk, tapi begitu mereka berada di dalam taksi dia ragu. Kendaraan roda dua berjumlah sangat banyak khas negara asia tumpah ruah dijalan raya bersamaan dengan mobil, menyelempit ke sana kemari bila berhenti di lampu lalu lintas. Kalau saja Levi yang berada di belakang kemudi dia pasti sudah maju mundur menggenceti mereka satu per satu.

Levi memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat debu yang bergoyang-goyang terpelanting angin ke segala arah. Perjalanannya cukup lama. Sampai supir taksi berhenti di depan sebuah jalan kecil, Levi menangkap ada kata Prawirotaman yang sebelumnya terucap dari bibir Farlan yang tertulis di lengkungan yang berada di atas ujung jalan itu. Dia melihat memang banyak warga asing yang sangat mudah dibedakan dari warga setempat.

Levi berjalan sambil membaca Google maps yang dibukanya lewat ponsel, Farlan sendiri berjalan dengan sok memimpin didepan, "Kau tidak perlu itu." ucap Farlan. Didekatinya orang yang duduk di atas kendaraan beroda tiga yang belakangnya berbentuk sepeda dan depannya berbentuk tempat duduk dengan sisi kanan kiri berupa kayu yang menggelembung.

Levi hanya diam diseberang jalan melihat Farlan bertanya dengan bahasa asing pada warga lokal. Levi menyipitkan matanya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Si warga lokal dengan cepat menjelaskan jalan yang dimaksud Farlan dengan tangannya yang menggeliat lurus kanan kiri menirukan arah jalan yang dikatakannya.

Farlan kembali sambil memperlihatkan senyum puasnya pada Levi, "Lihat, sudah kubilang tidak perlu alat itu jika disini. Para pengendara becak itu sangat mahir bahasa asing." Ah, becak, sepertinya itu nama kendaraan tadi, masa bodohlah.

Keduanya berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan. Hingga sampai pada satu penginapan yang setidaknya terlihat normal. Mereka memasuki lobby penginapan dan Levi mengumpat dengan bahasa ibu miliknya karena rambutnya sudah lepek berkeringat. Selesai memesan kamar dia menunjukkan kuncinya pada Levi.

Mereka memasuki kamar bertempat tidur ganda. Suasana khas tradisionalnya sangat menarik meskipun tentunya asing bagi mereka berdua. Diluar kamar mereka dapat terlihat jernihnya air kolam renang yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya matahari yang amat terik.

000

Farlan memutuskan tempat yang akan mereka datangi setelah meletakkan beberapa barang di hotel dan hanya membawa yang penting-penting saja. Mereka memilih kembali naik taksi dibanding dengan kendaraan lainnya. Memang kali ini mereka tidak terlalu bertingkah seperti backpacker. Salah satu alasannya karena Levi terus memberinya cacian karena hari itu terlalu terik.

"Haaahh.. panas..." ucap Farlan dengan bernada. Levi mendecih disampingnya, peluh sudah menggantung di sekitaran pelipisnya. Membuat orang lain ikut panas melihatnya.

Mereka berada di kawasan belanja yang sangat ramai. Bisa dilihat banyak turis disini. mereka berencana untuk memasuki sebuah pasar yang kata Farlan terkenal ditempat itu. mereka melewati teras sebuah mall besar untuk menghindari matahari. Mereka melewati dinding kaca yang jelas terlihat dari luar. Keramaian Mcdonald dalam mall terlihat jelas dari dinding itu. Perut Farlan merayu manja. Bergetar dan gemuruh minta diisi, dipuaskan dengan makanan. Diliriknya Levi yang sepertinya sama.

Farlan melirik ke arah pintu mall, isyarat batin itu jelas ditanggapi iya oleh Levi.

Dan jadilah keduanya masuk ke dalam mall itu. Beberapa kali berputar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli roti BreadTalk untuk sekedar mengganjal perut sebelum membeli makanan-makanan lokal nantinya. Mereka keluar melewati pintu yang diampit toko roti itu dan Jco. Keduanya kembali mendapati panas dari yang sudah mulai sore.

Mata Levi tak sengaja. Sungguh. Menemukan bidadari di salah satu meja Jco yang berada di wilayah teras mall sedang menggenggam sendok putih menyuapkan yogurt buah pada mulut imutnya. Levi tak berkedip melihat lidah merah muda menjilat-jilat kecil pada yogurt yang ada pada kepala sendok. Shit, dia ingin menggantikan sendok dan yogurtnya!

Farlan heran pada kawannya yang diam disebelah. Konstipasi kah? Sepertinya tidak dan dia tidak bermaksud menanyakan itu pada Levi.

"L-levi? Hei?" ucap Farlan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Levi berkedip dan menatap Farlan.

"Hei Farlan. Kita teman, kan?" dahi Farlan mengernyit heran, kerasukan setan apa si pendek ini sampai tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh begitu. Kota ini memang memiliki cerita mitos-mitos begitu tapi bukan Levi kalau tidak membuat mahkluk-makhluk itu takut duluan.

"Te-tentu! Levi, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jari Levi naik, samar menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang membuka novel masih dengan melumat yogurt putihnya. Farlan meneguk ludah. Apa yang salah dengan pemuda itu? dia terlhat normal, apa jangan-jangan bukan dia yang dimaksud, apa Levi melihat makhluk astral?

"Pemuda itu? Kenapa dengannya?"

Levi meneguk ludah, "Pergi ke sana dan lakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kepala Farlan berdenyut takut, "Melakukan sesuatu untukmu?" Levi mengangguk dengan tatapan liar pada pemuda disana, "Apa itu?"

"Tanyakan namanya."

Ping. Bingo. "eh.. hahaha... " Sekarang Farlan paham, dia berusaha meredam tawa tapi orang-orang terlanjur melihat kearah mereka, "ja-jangan bilang kau suka pada pemuda itu?" suara Farlan masih bergetar karena tawanya belum mau hilang.

"Diam."

"Fufufu.. Manis sekali Levi. Cinta pandangan pertama~ Isabel dan Hanji harus mendengarnya."

Levi menggeram, tapi sebelum emosinya semakin naik dia menyeret Farlan menaiki beberapa tangga dan memasuki tempat meja-meja yang sudah cukup penuh dengan orang dan menu masing-masing.

Selagi Farlan masih bingung Levi mendorongnya hingga menabrak meja si bocah itu. Mejanya bagai terlompat. Mata hijau emerald itu jelas menyiratkan kekagetan. Bahkan orang-orang disekitar mereka menempatkan pandangan sesaat untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Farlan tertawa gugup.

Dia berdiri menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk. Wajah curiga pemuda dihadapannya tidak main-main. Alisnya menukik tajam, dahinya berkerut-kerut dan matanya besar bagai ingin menelan Farlan. Ah pantas Levi langsung tertarik. Wajahnya memang manis, apalagi mata besarnya yang mengundang lebah-lebah.

"Ehm.. Halo." Seru Farlan sok asik, dia menyodorkan tangannya dan pemuda itu menelusuri tangannya hingga berakhir saling tatap mata, "Namaku Farlan–"

Perkenalan itu terputus karena si pemuda tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya barang beberapa inchi. Berbisik, tapi dengan suara yang bisa didengar Farlan, "Diam atau aku akan teriak."

* * *

Eren hanya ingin hari itu seperti hari-harinya yang biasa. Ayahnya tidak dirumah. Dan dia bebas melakukan apapun. Karena bosan diambilnya kunci motornya dan pergi ke Peryplus untuk mendapatkan seri terbaru dari novel yang diikutinya.

Dan setelah mendapatkannya dia hanya ingin makan yogurt dingin dengan topping strawberry seperti biasa, atau mungkin dia akan kembali masuk untuk membeli ice cream di dalam. Bukannya dikejutkan oleh sesama warga asing yang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba menabrak mejanya dan mengenalkan diri dengan ekspresi tidak wajar.

Jantung Eren berdegup tak karuan. Bagaimana kalau dia dihipnotis, lalu diculik, kemudian dilelang di pasar gelap internasional. Atau malah jangan-jangan orang ini Begal seperti yang ada di siaran TV swasta yang bahkan Eren tidak paham maksudnya –hanya ingin ikut-ikut memakai istilah itu-.

"Diam atau aku akan teriak." Pandangan mereka terputus, dia melihat ke arah pintu masuh mencari security yang bisa jadi ada disana. Lagipula bila dia berteriak kemungkinan pria ini dikroyok massa sangatlah banyak. Tempat ini ramai –sangat ramai. Dekat dengan lahan parkir yang memungkinkan Eren untuk lari mengambil helm dan memukulkannya pada orang ini.

Tapi matanya menatap seorang pria lain yang berpakaian sejenis dengan pria didepannya. Apa mereka bersekongkol? Jangan-jangan mereka orang mesum yang mau melakukan hal tidak pantas pada Eren beserta masa depannya. Nein! Eren akan menyelesaikan ini segera.

"Diam." Desisnya galak pada Farlan. Dengan sigap Eren membuka tas ranselnya dan memberesi barang-barangnya yang beberapa ada di meja.

Farlan paham Eren mau kabur. Jelas bocah ini akan takut padanya yang notabene sangat mencurigakan. Si Sialan Levi itu menghancurkan imejnya. Ditariknya tangan Eren untuk menjelaskan tapi mata Eren terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya terbuka siap berteriak.

Mereka membuat kegaduhan. Orang-orang melirik dengan tajam padanya yang membekap mulut Eren agar tidak bersuara. Farlan gugup, dan dengan bahasa asing dia tertawa dan berpura-pura sedang bercanda.

"Dengar dulu, duduk dan aku akan jelaskan."

Een bergidik, sialan sepertinya orang ini benar-benar orang jahat. 'Jelaskan'? apanya yang dijelaskan? Dia mau menjelaskan kalau Eren mau dijual? Rute kemana kapal dagang gelap akan membawanya? Menjelaskan tempat dia akan dilelang. Dan kenapa temannya menatapnya seperti binatang liar masa kawin? Atau jangan-jangan kedua orang ini dalam proses menghipnotis dirinya? Menelanjangi pikirannya?!

Eren menggit bagian tangan Farlan yang berada di depan mulutnya. Membuat Farlan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya berlari, ditendangnya juga tulang kering Farlan hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk kesakitan.

Levi memperhatikan dari Jarak agak jauh, pandangan Mereka sempat bertemu tadi. Apa Eren sudah menyadari dia ada hubungannya dengan Farlan dalam kejadian tadi. Eren berlari ke arahnya. Levi kaget -walaupun tak tampak-. Eren memberinya _death glare _terbaiknya yang malah terlihat imut bagai Levi hingga saat Eren melewatinya dia tidak bisa berkutik.

Levi jatuh. Jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Tidakkah Eros salah dalam menembakkan panah asmaranya? Jika tidak pasti Levi sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Eren mendesah lega. Sepertinya _death glare_nya sukses membuat si cabul itu tidak berkutik. Setidaknya melewatinya lebih mudah dibanding dengan yang satunya. Dicarinya motor miliknya dan pulang dengan segera.

Hati Eren bergerumul dongkol begitu sampai rumah dan tidak menemukan ponselnya berada di dalam ransel yang dibawanya. Dia mengecek lagi. Lenyap, ponselnya benar-benar menghilang setidaknya dompetnya masih ada.

Dia mengingat kembali, "Sial, pasti jatuh saat orang itu menabrak mejaku. Argh.. menyebalkan mereka benar-benar orang jahat. Begal Sial!" runtuknya dikamar.

* * *

Sementara Farlan masih kesakitan dan mendapat bisik-bisik lirih disekitarnya. Levi dengan kalem mendekatinya. Walaupun sebenarnya kecewa dan uhuk-patahhati-uhuk karena tidak jadi bisa berkenalan dengan si manis yogurt strawberry. Sebelum akhirnya duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya digunakan pujaan hati, kakinya seperti menendang sesuatu dibawah sana.

Diliriknya sedikit dengan malas, namun ternyata dia menemukan benda persegi hitam dibawah sana. Levi mengambilnya. Sebuah ponsel pintar berada di tangannya. Ditekannya tombol untuk menyalakan ponsel itu, Levi menahan nafas senang ketika tahu bahwa ponsel itu tidak diberi _lock screen_.

Farlan yang masih kesal dengan Levi tidak bisa tidak penasaran saat temannya mengotak-atik isi ponsel temuannya.

"Farlan, kau berhasil." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hah? Itu benar ponselnya." Levi mengangguk, sekilas seperti terlihat kilat senang di granit hitam itu.

"Namanya Eren Jaeger, dia tidak menuliskan alamatnya. Tapi,"

"Tapi...?"

"Kita bisa menelepon ayahnya." Ekor dan tanduk imajiner muncul dari tubuhnya.

"Eh?!" sepertinya kali ini liburan mereka akan antimainstream.

* * *

To Be Continue... XD

Terimakasih sudah baca terlebih yang kuat baca sampai sini :'D kalian luar biasyaa... saya tahu kok kalo ini aneh banget tapi kenapa enggak? Di jogja banyak turis dan delusikan dua diantara mereka Farlan dan Levi :'3. serius saya ngebet pengen bikin fanfik yang latarnya indonesia, dan kenapa jogja, karena satu-satunya tempat yang paling dipahami dibanding tempat lain.

Dan akhirnya setelah dirundung UTS dan duka-duka remidialnya terciptalah ff ini. Rencananya mau buat ultah Eren tapi kelewat karena saya bersemedi dalam lautan keraguan(?), serius saya nggak yakin ngepublish ff seabal ini X'DDDD...

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca, saya harapkan pesan, kesan, pendapat, kritik, dan sarannya :3


End file.
